Rivals Are Allies
by Katia11
Summary: After losing the school Knowledge Bowl tournament to none other then Cindy Vortex, Jimmy is asked to fill in for a team mate of hers. That night he contemplates their realationship as rivals, as allies, and as friends. A S.S. gift for Dylan.


This is lame, but Merry Christmas Dylan! XD I'm so uncreative. YES.

Just a note, italis= Goddard

Rivals Are Allies

Jimmy Neutron pounded the piece of medal on the worktable angrily. Vortex had slaughtered him in the race in gym today. He didn't know why he even tried anymore. She was always able to rile him up and then he'd always end up embarrassing himself and she got to have a good laugh because of it.

Her team had also been able to defeat him in the quiz bowl they'd had at their school. It wasn't his fault she had decided to wear her hair down. It wasn't his fault she'd worn that eyeliner and the lip gloss that made his hormones go crazy. Lately she'd gotten to be very skilled at distracting him from whatever he was trying to do. It was infuriating! Just because she could do something didn't mean that she had the right to. Then stupid Mr. Winters had the audacity to suggest that the two should team up for the championship against Killabrew High in a few weeks. It seemed that someone from Cindy's original team was going to be out of town due to a family emergency. Jimmy declined right away but Mr. Winters argued saying something like, "Rivals are sometimes the best allies. You two would make a great team and you'd win the championship! We'd go to state with you two!"

But that was the thing! He should've been the one going to the championship and everyone knew it. If only stupid Vortex hadn't been distracting him!

There was an intense pain in his hand and he realized that he had hit his big thumb with his hammer. With a loud curse he pushed the metal piece he was shaping onto the ground. Goddard, who had been taking a nap opened his eyes unenthusiastically, yawned, and then went back to sleep. Jimmy cradled his injured hand as he walked over to the refrigerator where he kept his vintage purple flurps which he saved for circumstances just liked this. The delicious drink was sure to make him feel better, but to his great annoyance only made his agitation more acute.

He would NOT go to the championship with _her_. He would not. It would be a blow to his ego that just wouldn't fly. He just couldn't do it. After all, she would just rub his failure in his face like she had today.

"Neutron, it seems like you've lost some of your genius. Maybe if you would concentrate during competition you'd actually stand a chance."

It was like she knew what had caused his momentary lapse of judgment and she was making fun of him for his weakness. Why did she do that to him? She could reduce him to an embarrassing pile of jelly with barely any work at all. Like the other day, they'd passed in the hallway she'd barely touched his arm and he was reduced to a most unintelligible, "Err-Um." Sheen had to snap his fingers to bring him out back out of it. Being near was like superman being tricked into being near kryptonite. She was his kryptonite.

Oh, GOD. Had it really come to using clichéd similes?

That girl annoyed him to no ends! She was annoying, pushy and she thought HE needed an ego check? HAH! She had a head the size of Texas! WHAT right did she have getting into his thoughts at all? She wasn't exceptionally pretty, she wasn't flirtatious or nice.

He threw the Purple Flurp can haphazardly at the recyclable can, and rolled his eyes when it bounced off it to the right. Goddard woke up again and came over to his master, nudging his leg. Jimmy patted his head and then looked down to see that Goddard had words written on his screen.

_You need to go to the bowl._

Jimmy frowned at his friend. "Why should I?"

_You care about her._

Jimmy scoffed loudly. "I can't Goddard, she's my rival!"

_A rival is a good ally._

"Everyone is saying that today! What does that even mean?"

_It means that the two of you put together could beat anything. Could you not?_

"Yes, I suppose we could. Even though I am the smartest she's not that far behind."

_That's why you are threatened by her._

Jimmy scowled at his best friend who just cocked his head to the right.

_Are you threatened by the fact that you are attracted to her?_

The teasing demeanor in the words on Goddard's screen was obvious and Jimmy groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"It's NOT my fault she wore her hair down. It's NOT my fault she distracts me!"

_STOP blaming her; it's you who was distracted._

"Since when do you know everything anyway?" He growled, and Goddard's ears drooped as he closed his screen and went back into his corner. Instantly feeling bad, he called after Goddard.

"Goddard! I'm sorry!" But Goddard had all ready gone back into sleep mode.

Jimmy sank into his computer chair. What was he going to do? Just then his phone rang. Cindy was calling him, probably to gloat a little more.

"What do you want, Cindy?" He hissed.

"Well hello, am I speaking to Mr. Grouch?" No answer, just silence. "Anyway, I called to ask if you are willing to join the team. Mr. Winters told me he asked you and you said no. So I thought I'd call and ask you myself."

"Wait, hold the phone, you're doing what?"

"I'm asking you to join the team."

Jimmy laughed heartily for a few moments and then Cindy interrupted. "I'm not joking, Jimmy." He instantly knew that she must be serious. "I know that I made fun of you this afternoon, but Mr. Winters said that he can't find anyone else to do it. If you don't agree, then we can't go. This is really important to me. I'll owe you one."

Cindy Vortex was asking for his help? No, she was practically begging. However, he didn't owe her anything. Especially not after the way she had treated him this afternoon. He didn't owe her a damn thing and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he wanted to say yes so badly. He did care about her. He did value her, and he did want her to succeed.

But he couldn't let her know that.

"Jimmy? Are you there?"

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it."

There was a loud squeal on the other end and he had to remove the receiver from his ear. "CINDY! I'm still on the other end here!"

His insides warmed at the sound of her laughter. "Jimmy! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed. "I owe you so big!"

"Yes, yes, you do."

"I'm going to call Mr. Winters. Thanks again, Jim!" With a click she hung up. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. They would pummel the competition that was for sure.

Maybe there was some merit to the claim that rivals make the best allies after all.

-x-


End file.
